


The End.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [38]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique





	The End.

In the morning Jane is at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

Maura walks down the stairs with JJ in her arms. She puts JJ in his high chair and kisses Jane on the lips.

 

“Top up.”

 

Jane nods.

Maura walks to the kitchen pouring some coffee into two cups.

She cuts up some fruit and brings it and Jane's cup back to the table.

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The results of my sergeants’ exam.”

 

Maura brings her cup to the table sitting beside Jane.

 

“Well put me out of my misery, what does it say.”

 

Jane pushes the letter over to Maura with her free hand.

 

“96 percent, that’s brilliant.”

 

Maura puts her cup down and hugs Jane.

 

“Congratulations, Sargeant Rizzoli.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I have some news as well.”

"Yea."

 

Jane takes a sip of her coffee.

 

 

“I’ve decided to work at the clinic, full time.”

“So, you’re going to leave BPD.”

“Yes, but it’s not like I won’t see you at work, I’ll visit you all the time. I’ll be able to choose my shifts, and it also means I can spend more time with JJ.

“I think it’s a great idea.”

“You do?”

“I do, BPD won’t be the same without you.” Replies Jane


End file.
